Gokudera gives me a lunchable
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: K so i had this really random dream about me and my friend and a few Himan Reborn characters.  Please review but be nice when you do please


**K so I had this dream the other night and my friend who also happened to be in the dream wanted me to put it up on fanfiction. So hear you go! Also my real names not Kat it's a shorter version of my name.**

"Morning guys!" Kat said said opening the door

Gokudera grumbled with his fist shoved into his pockets and Yamamoto patted the girls head when he came in "Morning Kat" he had his bat with him too.

Kat couldn't help but let out a fangirl giggle. She shut the door.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked (apparently we were having a get together or something at my house…? I don't really know why they were all coming over)

Then Yamamoto said "Tsuna should be on his way."

"Haru's up stairs." Tayler came in saying, munching on a cookie.

Then Haru came sliding down the banister of the stairs going "Haru Haruuu!" she jumped off and ran into the kitchen. And that was all we heard from her.

"Where's Kyoko?" Kat asked disregarding Haru.

Yamamoto shrugged

"Did anyone contact Hibari?" Gokudera asked

Everyone jumped. What a scary thought.

"N-no…" Kat stuttered, she knew where this was going.

Then Gokudera reached into his pocket, dug out his phone and threw it to her.

She –having no experience in sports- barely caught it. "Why do I always have to do it!" she cried

"Cause you're the littlest!" Gokudera snapped back "He's less likely to kill you, then us!"

"I'm not that much smaller then you all!"

"You're still smaller!"

Kat looked to Tayler and Yamamoto for help. Tayler was looking off in some random direction and Yamamoto shook his hands at her, signaling he wasn't going to do it either. Kat grumbled "If he kills me it's on your head Gokudera."

He huffed and Kat dialed the number. She nervously put the phone to her ear.

"What is it." Hibari's voice sounded

She jumped and whimpered "I-I'm sorry! I- It's Kat and I was wondering if you were still coming over?" She said the coming over part a little too fast.

"…No!" the dial tone came up.

Kat looked at the phone, she was shaking and tears were at the corners of her eyes.

"What he say?" Tayler asked

"He said no and hung up on me" She looked at her and the tears started coming "I'm so dead."

Gokudera snatched his phone back and shoved it back into his jacket pocket. He made a "hmpff" sound -meaning, he felt bad but wasn't going to show it.

Yamamoto patted her head again "You'll be fine…"

She grumbled again.

(And I forgot what happened to make Gokudera all depressed but then Tayler said) "Aw what's the mater Goku you going to go sulk in your emo corner?"

He looked at her "…What the hell is an emo corner!"

Then she retorted back "Shut up, you mop head!"

"Look who's talkin carrot top!"

They continued ranting and Yamamoto and Kat leaned against a wall.

"You know," he said "Those two are very alike in some ways."

"Yah," She agreed "But Tayler's nicer."

After that remark they both yelled "We are not alike!" Then whipped around and started glaring at each other again.

After the fighting Kats stomach started to growl.

Yamamoto did is signature "Ha-Ha" and asked if she was hungry.(I didn't eat dinner the night I had this dream so that's probly why there's so much food mentioned.)

Kat nodded

Gokudera then reached into his jacket again but instead of a phone this time he pulled out a little box. He handed it to Kat.

"What is this."

"It's a lunchable dummy."

"Well I can see that but why do you have it?" Kat gave him a weird look. His head was tilted down so she couldn't see his face.

"I brought it for Tsuna but since he's not hear you can have it."

"…Thank you" She smiled

They left with Haru, a little after that and the two girls waved bye to them.

"I'm a little sad that Tsuna didn't come… I really wanted to see him." Kat said depressed

"You could always do another event like this." Tayler said

Kat thought about that for a few seconds then let out a gasp "That's it!" She grabbed Taylers shoulders and started shaking her "We could all go on a camping trip!" She let go fast, doing a little twirl and clenching her fist.

"What?"

"Yah! I love camping and they do it all the time!" she pointed to the door "It'll be fun!"

"They do not! And besides I hate camping!"

Then Kat got big ol puppy eyes and said "Plllleeeeaaassseeee Tayler! Only for one night!"

She sighed, giving in "Fine…"

"Yey!" Kat jumped into the air "I'll call Tsuna first, do you have his number?"

She said yes and handed Kat her phone. Then as Kat was putting the number into her own phone she came to a realization "Wait… If Tsunas not a real person so why would he have a phone number...?"

Then I woke up and it sucked a lot! I was like "AHHHHH! UNHAPPY ENDING! NOT GOOD!"

**K so if you thought it was funny please review. But no bad comments though please…**


End file.
